Malcolm Bright
Malcolm Bright has a gift. He knows how killers think and how their minds work. Back in the 1990s, his father was one of the worst, a notorious serial killer called “''The Surgeon''.” Bright is the best criminal psychologist around. He will use his twisted genius to help the NYPD solve crimes and stop killers, all while dealing with a manipulative mother, annoyingly normal sister, a homicidal father still looking to bond with his prodigal son, and his own constantly evolving neuroses. Pilot. The only way Bright feels normal is by solving cases with the help of his longtime mentor, NYPD Detective Gil Arroyo. Pilot. Early Life In 1998, when Malcolm was a child, he was the one that discovered a dead body in the basement, after a study session with his father. Soon after, he begins suffering from night terrors known as pavor nocturnus. Sometime later, he called the police with his findings, which is initially assumed to be a prank call. The responding officer, Gil Arroyo was invited in by his father, who fixed him a cup of tea. Malcolm entered the room, well aware of his father's tactics. He informed the officer to take out his gun, as his father was getting ready to poison him. Eventually, this led to the arrest of the wanted serial killer ‘The Surgeon.’ Pilot. While a camping trip with his father and another man named Paul Lazar, market tin considered killing his own son because the chloroform was no longer working. When he lost his nerves, Paul agreed to do it but Malcolm stabbed him in self-defense. After this Martin decided to keep Malcolm around and they both returned home. Alone Time. Over the next 10 years, Malcolm continuously visited his father in prison, picking his father's brain about murder. After graduating from Harvard University, Malcolm decided to join Quantico to become an FBI agent and admitted his desire to stop visiting Martin. This led to an argument between them, and Malcolm didn't visit again for the next 10 years. Pilot. Season 1 ]] After following a serial killer, Claude Springer, into an abandoned warehouse, Malcolm finds himself in a stand off with Springer. He is able to talk the man down, but the County Sheriff shoots Springer dead. Malcolm retaliates by punching him in the face. This leads to him being forced to resign from the FBI. Pilot. While visiting his sister, Malcolm runs into his old friend Gil Arroyo, who brings him along to have a look at a suspicious case. Malcolm is introduced to Detectives JT Tarmel and Dani Powell. Upon inspecting the crime scene and the victim, Malcolm comes to the same conclusion as Gil, that there is a possible copycat of ‘'The Surgeon'’, mimicking the four murders committed in 1992 called "The Quartet". After ignoring his mother's advice, Malcolm stays up all night to study the case. While in the morgue looking over the other victims, he and Dr. Edrisa Tanaka come to the same conclusion. Prior to their deaths, the women had all engaged in consensual BDSM. This eventually leads them to the apartment of their Dom, Nico Stavros. They find him tied up inside his room with a bomb strapped to the bottom of his chair. Malcolm is able to save him just in time, but had to resort to cutting off Nico's hand first to get him free. Malcolm has another night terror while at work. While explaining his condition to Gil, he inspects some evidence and recognizes some of the drawings as his father's. Malcom decides to visit his father in prison in order to get answers, knowing his father is somehow connected. Through access to Martin's client list, Malcolm is able to narrow it down to two possible suspects out of the list of 40 clients. Martin finally agrees to tell him who the killer is, but only if Malcolm returns to visit again. Malcolm and Dani arrive at a charity event that the Burkheads are putting on. They split up, and Dani finds the suspect's wife, but is knocked unconscious. Malcolm intervenes and talks with Carter Burkhead, trying to de-escalate the situation and save both Dani and Mrs. Burkhead, who was the intended fourth victim. Malcolm reveals that he is the son of the Surgeon, and convinces Burkhead that he is deserving of the Surgeon's pain. He is close to being injected with a paralyzing agent when they are saved by JT and Gil. The next day, Malcolm goes for another visit to his father as promised, but they soon get into an argument and Malcolm leaves. Pilot. * Annihilator Waking up from another night plagued by night terrors, Malcolm begins his morning routine of pills and working out. This is interrupted by his mother's incessant phone calls, where he eventually agrees to meet with her and his sister for breakfast. Ainsley is quickly called away for work after receiving information about a quadruple murder in the Upper East Side. His mother takes this time to confront Malcolm about his night terrors, and he confronts her about a woman he remembers seeing in a box when he was a child. Luckily the conversation is forced to an end when he too is called to the same crime scene. Annihilator. Malcolm arrives to find the dead Boutsikaris family sitting around a dining room table, with the father, Aristos', mouth sewn shut. He answers his phone from an unknown number only to be greeted by his father, before he hangs up. Dr. Tanaka then opens Aristos' mouth, and multiple black snakes proceed to slither out, one coiling up her leg. Malcolm is able to distract the snake and remove it from Edrisa's leg before she faints in his arms. Back at the police station, Malcolm explains his own family history to JT before they all go searching for the missing family member, Liam Hauser. They find Liam at a warehouse and inform him that his estranged family is dead. Eventually he runs back inside the warehouse that is housing exotic animals for the black market. Even after being instructed to stay outside, Malcolm pursues him with the others, only to have a poisonous snake thrown at him, and be bitten by it. He passes out and wakes up in the hospital screaming. The next morning, Ainsley, who had been contacted, arrives to visit him, but he was already checking himself out. Much to Malcolm's dismay, she hears the voice messages that their father had left on his phone and she warns him to stay away. After being informed that Liam had apparently killed himself by jumping twelve stories, Malcolm and Dani visit the family lawyer, Littman, to find out about the mysterious payments that had been made from Aristos' account. Malcolm quickly deduces that Littman is really the estranged son of the Aristos and has poisoned his own family, as well as himself. Thinking quickly, Malcolm is able to reverse the poison and bring everyone back to consciousness. That night, he celebrates with Gil in his office with a glass of scotch. Unfortunately, this leads to a bad reaction from mixing with his medication, so Dani drives him home. The next day, Malcolm visits his father, and begins insisting on knowing who the dead woman in the box was, convinced that he is beginning to recall more of his memories after the ordeal with his snakebite. His father again insists that there never was a dead woman, but Malcolm doesn't believe him. He leaves the hospital angry. Annihilator. * Fear Response Malcolm has an intense night terror and is woken up after one of his restraints break and he crashes through his own window and is left dangling precariously over the street. His mother witnesses it all, and when she invites herself inside, she scolds him for visiting his father and demands a new key to his apartment. Malcolm stops off at his psychologists place, Gabrielle Le Deux before work, and explains to her his continuing nightmares and fears. Before they can get too far into a session, he is called into work. He meets everyone in the forest and has brought them lollipops that he'd taken from his doctor's office. At the crime scene, they quickly realized that the victim's brain is missing. Edrisa is able to run a toxicology screen and finds that the victim had fifty times the normal level of LSD in his system. The victim is a professor and Malcolm and Dani eventually make their way to the University, where Malcolm is over the moon excited to meet one of his idols Dr. Elaine Brown. While there, another doctor explains that the campus had been running secret experiments with grad students and LSD. That same doctor later calls the team, convinced that someone is after him. Malcolm, JT, and Dani find him on the roof of a building with an enormous amount of LSD in his system. The assailant gets away. Realizing that the killer is targeting the doctors involved with the experiments, Malcolm and JT go to Dr. Elaine Brown’s house and ask if she knew anyone based off the profile they have. She gives them the name of one of her disgruntled students and Malcolm and JT stake out her house together. Before calling it a night, Malcolm goes inside to ask a couple more questions, but they are attacked by the killer. The killer is shot dead by Brown who has been poisoned with LSD in her tea, and when Brown turns the gun on Malcolm in her delirious state, they are both interrupted by JT who arrives. Once getting home, Malcolm chloroforms himself in the hope that the experience will bring up more memories. Fear Response. * Designer Complicity Malcolm tells Dr. Gabrielle of his flashback when he chloroformed himself, adding that he now remembers his mother in a red dress, yelling at him for looking through his father's things. Dr. Gabrielle tells Malcolm that he is beginning to take things to a dangerous level, and Malcolm gets worked up to the point that a glass breaks in his hand and cuts him. He leaves in frustration and soon gets a call from work. He enters a lavish New York apartment to find a dead model lying in a bathtub, her skin painted blue. JT is a fan and reveals that her body was laid out in the same style as her first major advertisement magazine spread, with her now-boyfriend, Axel X as the photographer. Upon hearing that Axel X is outside, Malcolm confronts him, informing him about how her body was laid out. Axel says nothing and is escorted away by his entourage. Gil is upset with Malcolm's brash decisions. Malcolm ask for the videotapes of his mother's interrogation the night of his father's arrest, but Gil refuses to give them to him. Malcolm goes home to his apartment and finds his mother there. The two get into a heated argument when Jessica slaps Malcolm, and she informs her son that he is no longer allowed to visit his father. Malcolm accuses her of being complicit in his father's murders, and she leaves visibly upset. Malcolm defies his mother's wishes and goes to his father, demanding answers, but Martin will not give a clear one. Designer Complicity. The next day at work, Malcolm recognizes the intense stalking behavior of the killer and he and JT head back to her building where a vigil is being held. While there, JT points out a suspicious photographer that is way too interested in everything. They chase him down and force him to agree to come in for questioning, but at the police station he lawyers up. Malcolm stalks and surprises the photographer on the street, and while he declines to answer, he is later hit by a car. At the hospital, Malcolm tells the photographer that he is dying, and in his dispair, he confesses that he saw the model and Axel X get into a physical fight as she was leaving him for another advertising agency. Back at the police station, JT brings up the fact that the boyfriend will be leaving for Europe soon. Malcolm insists they go to the party to head them off, but they can't get a search warrant in time. Malcolm goes to the party alone and soon able to coax Axel X outside with. They are then confronted by the real killer, a friend of Axel X and a member of his entourage. He tells Axel X that he'll take care of Malcolm. Before Malcolm can be shot, the rest of the NYPD show up and arrest the killer. That night, Gil stops by Malcolm's apartment and finally lets Malcolm see the video footage of Jessica's interogation from the night his father was arrested. Malcolm's worries are put at ease when he sees his mother's innocence and her utter horror at what her husband had done. Designer Complicity. * The Trip Malcolm is continuously plagued by nightmares, no matter what he does. Trying to clear his head on a walk, he mistakes a sleeping dog for a person chained up in the back of a car. The next day at breakfast with his mother, she informs him that she is taking some of his advice and looking into new charities to support. Malcolm later finds Gil at work, and even though he is seemingly not needed, he tags along on to a new murder case. Inside of the speakeasy, they find the bodies of two men related to drug dealing. The theory is quickly brought up that is related to a man named Estime, even though Dani, who previously worked in Narcotics, insists he had nothing to do with it. Gil sets up a meeting with Estime’s archrival Saulo inside of a church, who also claims that he had nothing to do with any murder. Back at HQ, Dani is obviously personally invested in the situation, and Gil tells her that perhaps she should stay away from the case. Ignoring her boss, Dani goes to the club and Malcolm follows. They are both brought into Estime’s office. He also claims he was not involved, but their conversation is short-lived when the club gets shot up. Malcolm, having inhaled a large amount of cocaine when a box exploded beside him, is sent home with Dani as his babysitter, her punishment for disobeying Gil. While she is making him food, he begins to hallucinate and trips out in the bathroom. He sees himself dressed as his father in prison and imagines that he has been stabbed. He is eventually punched out by Dani against a bathroom wall. He thanks her the next morning for such a sound sleep. While talking over breakfast, she admits that she used to work undercover and was addicted to cocaine for two years. She even overdosed but was saved by Estime. Malcolm stops in at his mom's place to find an old shoebox from his hallucination-dream, and is introduced to Eve Blanchard, a human rights lawyer whom Jessica is thinking about donating to. Continuing their stakeout of Estime, Malcolm is able to come to the conclusion that it was Fabiola’s mother Trini Cadichon who killed Jacques Desir for his role in her daughter's death. They barge in while he's at the barbers, and she threatens to kill Estime too, but Dani is able to talk her down. Back at home, Malcolm is happy to find the shoebox he was talking about in his apartment, accompanied by a message from his mother. He finds a photo of him as a child with his father, standing next to an old station wagon. The Trip. * All Souls and Sadists A man is stabbed over a hundred times to death in a park; Malcolm finds himself drawn to the victim's young son Isaac, who reminds him of himself when his father was arrested. His profile suggests that the killer is a sadist, and he correctly infers that the boy's mother is a "Jocasta", a woman with an unhealthy dependence on her son's companionship. Both Jessica and Malcolm are against Ainsley's plan to interview Dr. Whitly, and Jessica forbids her to do so. Dani and JT catch the mother trying to dig up evidence from the crime scene and take her into custody, whereupon she instantly confesses to the murder. Distraught that his profile might have been wrong, Malcolm visits his therapist Gabrielle, who prompts him to realize that he has blinded himself to the possibility that Isaac is the real killer. His suspicions are confirmed by the mother, and the police race to catch Isaac, who has attacked another man. Malcolm talks him into voluntarily submitting to psychiatric treatment. Ainsley tells her mother that she'll find a way to conduct the interview. Malcolm finds one of his father's old cars, with traces of blood in the backseat. All Souls and Sadists. * Q&A Malcolm is shot at in the junkyard by a shadowy figure. Ainsley interviews her father, and Malcolm shows up in search of answers. Halfway through the interview, the hospital goes into lockdown when a patient, Tevin, stabs his therapist. Ainsley's cameraman and boyfriend, Jin, is stabbed when he gets too close to Tevin, and Martin performs emergency surgery on him, which Ainsley films. Martin saving Jin begins to change Ainsley's opinion about her father, a development that both Malcolm and Jessica are concerned about. While at Jessica's house, she and Malcolm hear a ringing phone from Martin's boarded up office. Q&A. * Family Friend Malcolm breaks through the cement wall with his mother in tow and answer the ringing phone. Paul Lazar, who is revealed to have been Martin's protégé, is on the other end and demands to know why his work was interrupted. Malcolm's team comes to his mother's house, and Gil agrees to put surveillance and officers outside the house. Back at the station, Malcolm reveals more theories about his father's colleague. Malcolm and Gil go back to the junkyard, and Malcolm soon discovers Paul's buried trailer where an unconscious victim is inside. Connecting that multiple victims were from the same church under Father Leo's protection, they go to question the man, who insists he knew nothing. Later, Malcolm is mailed Father Leo's severed hand in a box, accompanied soon after by a phone call. Paul brings up the dead woman that Malcolm saw as a child, confirming that she wasn't something that he imagined. Malcolm leaves the precinct to get some air and is comforted by Gil, who says that he believes Malcolm's account of the girl being real. After Gil leaves Malcolm alone to cool off, Malcolm notices a man string at him from afar. Malcolm follows him down into the subway tunnels and is trapped in a turn-style, with Paul threatening to crush him if Malcolm doesn't answer his questions properly. Malcolm is forced to admit that he identifies with his father's killer instincts and Paul agrees to meet him later, giving him a burner phone. That night, Malcolm is secretly accompanied by the NYPD to a meeting with Paul, and he soon realizes the man before him is not Pail, but a tied up Father Leo, and that Paul used this as a distraction. His real target has always been Brian, his earlier victim, and followed him to the hospital to finish what he started. Malcolm is able to call his sister and keep her safe over the phone until police arrives. Later that night, he is very angry to find out from Gil that the FBI has taken over the case. Family Friend. Episode 1x09: Pied-A-Terre When Martin is locked away in solitary confinement and the FBI takes over the Junkyard Killer case, Malcolm uses his spare time as an excuse to try out a “normal” lifestyle. Things go well, until he accepts a challenge to “profile” his date. Meanwhile, the NYPD tracks a new homicide that’s linked to an elite underground sex club. Pied-A-Terre. Episode 1x10: Silent Night After being called in on Christmas Day to investigate the possible murder-suicide of a good cop and a sex worker, Malcolm breaks everyone's suspicions when says that he believes it was a double murder. Before finishing the case however, he is taken off the case by his former FBI colleague Colette Swanson. Not to be discouraged, Malcolm begins running up his own leads and he and Gil soon get in contact with Turner’s old partner, Detective Owen Shannon. While visiting him, they are surprised to find out that Turner was gay, meaning there is no possible way he was in the hotel room to hook up with the sex worker. Malcolm is later confronted by Shannon and the two return to Turner's office where Malcolm puts the pieces together that he had been hunting the Junkyard Killer. Realizing that they both had lists of names of possible suspects that they cross reference, they come up with the name John Watkins, the real name of Paul Lazar. Malcolm and Shannon go to the address and are greeted by Watkins' blind and violently religious grandmother. In an effort to find clues, Malcolm searches Watkins' childhood room alone, and sees the evidence of the child abuse that Watkins suffered as a kid. In Malcolm's absence, Watkins murders Shannon. Malcolm pursues Watkins into the backyard shed where he is blindsided and knocked out. Watkins then drags his body away after stating that no one will find them where they're going. Silent Night. Malcolm had been kidnapped by a served killer Paul who held him (unbeknownst to him at the time) beneath his own house. There make discovered the trip to the cabin had been so his own father could kill him, but when he changed his mind up all had attempted to do it, and tenure rolled Malcolm stabbed him. As part of his revenge 20 years later Paul had kidnapped him, and then swiftly stabbed Malcolm. He then revealed his plan to murder makes mother and sister, but by breaking his own hand Malcolm was able to escape his chains and kill Paul. Alone Time. Episode 1x12: Internal Affairs Notes * When he was a child, he found a dead body in his father's work-room. Eventually, he turns him into the NYPD. Pilot. * Suffers from pavor nocturnus, (night-terrors) since he was a child. Pilot. * Graduated from Harvard University Pilot. * Was a member of the FBI for 10 years. Pilot. * Curently serving at a NYPD Consultante. Pilot. Annihilator. * Constantly takes suckers from Dr. Gabrielle Le Deux's office after their sessions. Fear Response. All Souls and Sadists. Pied-A-Terre. * His hand tremors began as a child after his father was arrested and Malcolm was aggressively question and accused of murder by Det. Owen Shannon. Silent Night. * Malcolm's psychosis is further slipping away from him, as evidence with more hallucinations, and when he mistakenly pointed a loaded gun to his head. Silent Night. * After breaking his own hand to escape his chains, he received a metacarpal fracture to his first metacarpal (wrist) and seven abdominal stitches, with no damage to any of his organs after being stabbed. Alone Time. Internal Affairs. * Killed Paul Lazar after he attempted to murder his mother and sister. Alone Time. * According to Paul, his father attended to kill him 20 years ago while on a camping trip. Alone Time. * Malcolm's bird is named Sunshine and deserves all the love in the world .Internal Affairs. * Malcolm is struggling with the knowledge that his father tried to kill him. Internal Affairs. * Martin admitted to attempting to kill his son, Malcolm. Eye of the Needle. Trivia * Bellamy Young and Tom Payne play mother and son, but are only 12 years apart. * Tom Payne is 11 years older than Halston Sage who plays his sister. References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:NYPD Category:FBI